Mortis Dreadnought
Chapter, armed with dual twin-linked Lascannons]] The Mortis Dreadnought, also known as the Mortis Pattern Dreadnought, is a variant of the standard Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnoughts used by the Adeptus Astartes. The Mortis Pattern, like most Dreadnought variants, only differs from the standard Dreadnought in its armament loadout and the battlefield role it plays. The standard Castraferrum Dreadnought's loadout consists of a single long-range weapon arm, such as an Assault Cannon, and an arm ending in a Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon, yet the Mortis Pattern Dreadnought replaces the close combat weapon arm with a second ranged combat weapon. The Mortis Dreadnought is capable of unleashing a tremendous amount of firepower on a target, and since the Dreadnought's body is such a stable firing platform it can continue moving while firing accurately. History Legion Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought, Veneratii Urien, Order Quarii, Clan Vurgaan, armed with dual Kheres Pattern Autocannons]] In the time of the Great Crusade, Dreadnought combat walkers primarily served as heavy assault units and highly mobile weapons support platforms for the Space Marine Legions. They were highly valued for their ability to endure under very heavy enemy fire and to operate in locations and theatres where traditional combat support vehicles would be impractical or downright impossible to use. Most in demand of all the types of Dreadnoughts in the arsenals of the Imperium were the Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, towering war machines that utilised a combination of machine systems recovered during the Great Crusade, principal amongst them the potent and ill-understood Atomantic Arc-Reactor. When the Legiones Astartes Contemptor Dreadnought Talons went to war they were sometimes accompanied by specialist machines to protect them from air attack. Where possible, the Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought was fielded, for this anti-air sub-pattern of the standard Contemptor Dreadnought was equipped with an array of powerful weapons specifically designed to bring down enemy flyers, potent targeting Auguries that allowed it to lock onto and track multiple foes, as well as heavy defensive field projectors able to withstand the inevitable storm of return fire its target was sure to unleash. Able to target and destroy the foe at close range the Contemptor-Mortis was outfitted with an advanced Helical Targeting Array that allowed it to provide a Space Marine spearhead force with close anti-air support when needed. During the last years of the Great Crusade, the Contemptor-Mortis and Mortis Dreadnought sub-patterns were widely used by both the Dark Angels and Iron Warriors Legions, although it was used to some extent by all of the Legiones Astartes during this era. Ten millennia later, there remain several Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnoughts that are still operational. They are revered both as potent relics of the Imperium's Golden Age and as powerful weapons by those few Space Marine Chapters lucky enough to still possess them. Armament Chapter armed with twin-linked Autocannons]] The Mortis Dreadnought is always equipped with two long-range weapon arms, and these weapons are always of the same type. The Hellfire Dreadnought, which is a common Dreadnought variant used by most Astartes Chapters, is the only other Dreadnought variant that is equipped with two long-range weapons, and one of those is always a Missile Launcher. The Mortis Pattern Dreadnought is capable of being armed with two twin-linked Heavy Bolters, two twin-linked Lascannons, two twin-linked Autocannons, two Missile Launchers, two Heavy Plasma Cannons or two Assault Cannons. These options are capable of turning this pattern of Dreadnought into a highly effective anti-infantry or anti-armour weapon, and unlike other Dreadnought variants, such as the Furioso Dreadnought, the Mortis Dreadnought can remain safely at a distance from his target. The Mortis Dreadnought, like all Dreadnought variants, can also be outfitted with Extra Armour Plating, Smoke Launchers and a Searchlight. During the 31st Millennium, Mortis Dreadnoughts, like their Contemptor-Mortis Dreadnought cousins, were equipped with the advanced Helical Targeting Array. However, by the late 41st Millennium most Astartes Chapters seem to have lost the means to produce or otherwise acquire that technology. Unit Composition *'1 Mortis Dreadnought (41st Millennium Only)' *'1 Legion Mortis Dreadnought (31st Millennium Only)' Wargear A standard Mortis Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'Two sets of twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Smoke Launchers' A Mortis Dreadnought may replace both their twin-linked Heavy Bolters with any of these options: *'Two Multi-Meltas' *'Two Assault Cannons' *'Two Heavy Plasma Cannons' *'Two twin-linked Autocannons' *'Two twin-linked Lascannons' A Mortis Dreadnought armed with Missile Launchers may be equipped with the following munitions: *'Frag Missiles' *'Krak Missiles' Mortis Dreadnoughts may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Searchlight' Horus Heresy Era Wargear During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras the Mortis Dreadnoughts of the Legiones Astartes featured many more weapon loadout options than those of the 41st Millennium. A standard Legion Mortis Dreadnought is armed and equipped with: *'Two twin-linked Heavy Bolters' *'Searchlight' *'Smoke Launchers' *'Helical Targeting Array' Any Legion Mortis Dreadnought may replace both their twin-linked Heavy Bolters with any of these options: *'Two Multi-Meltas' *'Two twin-linked Autocannons' *'Two twin-linked Lascannons' *'twin-linked Missile Launchers' A Legion Mortis Dreadnought armed with Missile Launchers may be equipped with the following munitions: *'Frag Missiles' *'Krak Missiles' Legiones Astartes ' Mortis Dreadnoughts may also have a variety of vehicle equipment such as: *'Extra Armour Plating' *'Armoured Ceramite Plating' *'Up to two Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers' *'Havoc Missile Launcher (carapace mounted)' Known Users of the Mortis Dreadnought The following is a list of known users of the Mortis Dreadnought, or users of Dreadnoughts that are configured identical to the Mortis Pattern: *'Dark Angels and the Unforgiven' - The Mortis Dreadnought is often deployed by the Dark Angels and their Unforgiven Successor Chapters. *'Red Scorpions' - The Red Scorpions Chapter has made use of Dreadnoughts configured identically to the Mortis Pattern. *'Other Chapters' - Dreadnoughts armed with twin, long-ranged weapons have been used in small numbers and during certain circumstances by many other Astartes Chapters of the Imperium. Notable Mortis Dreadnoughts *'Brother Malach' - Brother Malach is a Mortis Dreadnought of the Angels of Absolution Chapter's 6th Company. *'Brother Amiel' - Brother Amiel is a Mortis Dreadnought of the Angels of Absolution Chapter. Brother Amiel fought against the Forces of Chaos during the Siege of Vraks. *'Brother Kargat' - Brother Kargat is a Mortis Pattern Dreadnought of the Red Scorpions Chapter who was destroyed while taking part in the Bale Raid during the Badab War. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pg. 99 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 135, 137, 142 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pp. 168, 171-172 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 94 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 87 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 158 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'', pg. 108 *''Imperial Armour Index: Forces of the Adeptus Astartes'' (8th Edition), pg. 24 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 99, 174, 177 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 78, 195 *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List'' pg. 36 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-IT/MKV-Mortis-Dreadnought-Autocannon Forge World - MKV Mortis Dreadnought, Autocannon] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-IT/MKV-Mortis-Dreadnought-Lascannon Forge World - MKV Mortis Dreadnought, Lascannon] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-IT/MKV-Mortis-Dreadnought-Missile-Launcher Forge World - MKV Mortis Dreadnought, Missile Launcher] Gallery MortisDreadnought00.jpg|Brother Malach of the Angels of Absolution Chapter, armed with twin-linked Autocannons File:Amiel_Dreadnought.jpg|Brother Amiel of the Angels of Absolution Chapter, armed with twin-linked Lascannons WB Legion Mortis Dreadnought2.png|Ishelun of the Annunake, a Word Bearers Legion Mark V Castraferrum Mortis Dreadnought armed with twin-linked Lascannons, attached to the Osseous Throne Chapter Minotaur Mortis Dreadnought.jpg|The Mark V Mortis Pattern Castraferrum Dreadnought Hellfire of the Minotaurs Chapter that fought during the Orphean War, armed with two Missile Launchers MortisDreadnought05.jpg|A Mortis Pattern Dreadnought armed with two Missile Launchers MortisDreadnought08.jpg|A Mortis Pattern Dreadnought armed with twin-linked Autocannons MortisDreadnought000.jpg|A Mortis Dreadnought of the Dark Angels Chapter armed with twin-linked Autocannons, front view MortisDreadnought001.jpg|A Mortis Dreadnought of the Dark Angels Chapter armed with twin-linked Autocannons, rear view es:Dreadnought Mortis Category:M Category:Dark Angels Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers